God Sent, or Rather Dumbledore Sent?
by Hirame
Summary: AU, SLASH Further warnings inside. A Prophecy leads a clashing between Heaven, Hell and Human realms. What will Harry do when he's thrown in between the hearts of the two most alluring and corrupted souls? DMHP, TRHP, RWHG and more. Read and review...


**Disclaimer**: Never owned, never will.

**A/N**: Ah, do be kind. My first HP fic. AU lover hence the warnings of the following: **major AU and OOCness can be seen at times**. Contains slash. **Don't like, don't read. **Reviews help. Thank you. Also, I would like to ask if someone is kind enough to become this fic's **beta reader** while it is still young so errors might be avoided. Responses to this request would be highly appreciated.

**Pairings**: D/H, T+H, R/HG and others

**Rating:** Not permanent. 

**Deceitful World**

by Hirame

**_CHAPTER 1 [Heaven's Emerald, Hell's Diamond and Earth's Ruby]_**

        In a realm where the skies never did turn up bruised and spilled in darkness in a routine at certain hours of the day, a boy of 17 years walked along the heavenly pathways; too acquainted with the surroundings to get lost in its' blinding nothingness and whiteness present in the crystalline structures and floating wisps of light. Silken ebony strands fell on his back up to his waist while being clasped by a gold band that shimmered delightfully along with the other accessories that likewise shone when the perpetual 'sun' hit them. Few messy straight locks fell on his face along its' cherubic curves, accentuating his already fair feature and red rosy lips. Though what his other kin appreciated most out of him was his eyes that sparkled with the color of rare emerald. Of course, as divine their race may be, such color was indeed not common with them. So with his looks and air of presence, it was not hard to tell that he belonged to a very respected, powerful and wealthy family. The boy was in fact, the only son of the renowned Lily and James Potter, Harry. As one who has a record of being able to help in Heaven's issues and situations and demonstrating great power and potentials, not to mention lineage, Harry is the youngest ever to attain the title of being an Archangel. A position his mother would have been also in, together with his father if not for her duty as a mother calling therefore, the resignation.

        Red robes billowing in his wake, Harry continued on his way, not noticing the looks other angels were giving him as he passed by. If there were anything that would be very Harryish, it would be his constant state of being oblivious most of the time, which endeared him more in the eyes of Heaven's residents. Most knew the boy and prided in him to be loyal, friendly, reliable, and generally good-natured despite inheriting his father's sense of justice and stubbornness. He occasionally helped when the need arises but during the frequent normal days such as today, Harry Potter could be seen going to the Weasley residence to meet up with his best friend Ron and go bother another of their best friend, Hermoine Granger. Such is what we are currently seeing Harry do.

        Upon reaching a typical two-story house that had the 'Weasley' sign hanging on the gates, the black-haired angel tapped twice on the bars, spoke a few words and the gates opened. Harry walked up to the porch, ready to knock when the front door suddenly opened, revealing the slightly flushed freckled face of one Ron Weasley. Harry raised one elegant brow.

"Bloody hell." the redhead panted, his face-splitting smile not fading from his features.

"Well, good morning to you too but it seems that I came in a very bad time so I'll be running off now and leave you with that very disturbing expression." said Harry, turning around before he got yanked inside the small, but warm abode. He faced Ron in time to see his best friend roll his eyes at him.

"Seriously Harry, I am in no condition of cracking up jokes with you right now."

Harry's face remained flat. He grumbled.

"Okay okay, fine. I must've looked really out of it a while back BUT I have a reason for that." he exclaimed triumphantly and puffed his chest out.

"Shoot." Harry merely said, as he crossed his arms. Ron amused him whenever he got like this. In an instant, the said boy's face turned, contemplating.

"I have decided that today will be THE day." he declared.

"WHAT day?"

"THE day. You know. THEEEE day?" Ron eyed him as if he was the one who grew horns suddenly.

"THE day- Oh! Oooohhh~" Harry laughed, "You sure you're up to it now?"

"Never has been a better day! And it would be the perfect birthday present for her!"

"You seem confident." Harry smirked as he recalled when everything started.

        It was about three months ago when the attraction shown by Ron towards the only female angel in their group became evident. However, since the boy was busy blushing and shying away whenever Hermione got too close, he remained blind to see that the girl had also developed a certain liking to him. Harry being in 3rd person POV didn't have such a hard time till he became aware of the situation. He tried telling Ron that Hermione felt the same way but the only thing the second to the youngest Weasley did was blush some more and deny the fact. It seemed like Ron was being conscious of not being ready to go into a serious relationship as much as Hermione so Harry, being the ever helpful, tried for the past weeks in trying to convince Ron that everything would be fine and that he had to be a man about it. It was simple. The attraction was there, it was a mutual understanding and the only thing the redhead needed to do was to propose as possible relationship as a couple to the brown-haired girl.

"I do", Ron muttered turning pink, "and it wouldn't do for me to agonize over this anymore after three bloody months and if she feels the same way..."

Harry smiled. "Good for you then."

        Ron tied his shoulder length hair back in a small ponytail and grinned. Hopefully, today would turn out mighty fine.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

        Down in the depths of the Underworld, 'Hell' as most commonly calls it, ominous and dark residences and structures littered about a hundred meters away, surrounding an elegant castle where their lord ruled and resided. Contradictory to the stories printed out on "muggle" books (or the books of humans living on Earth), the Underworld wasn't a place scorching hot or filled with burning flames and evil crackling demons. Though most of the demons are indeed, naturally "wicked" and were more inclined to dark practices, their way of living and environment could be compared to those that Angels have and lead.

        Seemingly as if it was perpetually night, Hell admittedly looks like a shining forbidden city where luminous lamps gave off dim and sensuous feelings and while residents preferred to wear dark alluring colors. The structures were made of black crystalline that looks like it came from the family of Onyx and smooth roads where stylish carriages pulled by magical Nightmares1 ran. 

        Everything in this realm is ruled by only one superior bloodline: the Malfoys, who are now living in the Enchanted Fortress situated at the center of the Demon World. The lord being Lucius Malfoy, an aristocratic demon respected and feared by all because of his power, riches and conniving mind. Marrying in turn the most respected of the nobles, Lucius and Narcissa were able to produce a boy heir to the throne on the same day legend has it that the spirit of the Underworld black dragon guardian was spotted, thus naming the child, Draco.

        17 years after that joyous day, Draco grew up much like his father. Complete with velvety silver blonde hair, ice blue eyes that turned likewise stormy silver when angered, very pale, cruelly handsome face and a perfectly shaped mouth that betrayed and expressed wit and wisdom beyond his age, Draco Malfoy easily became a longtime sensation in the Underworld. At such a young age, one can say that he'd grow-up surpassing his father's achievements. And Lucius was well proud of that.

However, if there was one 'flaw' that would be seen in the Demon prince, that would be his extreme vanity and his painstaking routine of locking himself up inside any washroom for hours... just to check his appearance. He, unfortunately, even defeated Lucuis as well as Narcissa in THAT department and presently, the subject at hand was busy being bored, lounging in the family's private quarters. Similar silver sky blue eyes narrowed their owner assessed his younger carbon copy of a son.

"Is something bothering you, Draco?"

"Hn?" Bored, half-lidded eyes looked up as blue met blue. "Absolutely nothing, father. What makes you say that?"

"Ah, I see."

"?"

"Well, you know, Draco. If that 'absolute nothingness' is mainly your problem, aka. You are bored, then why don't you go spend time with your friends?"

"Well, that wouldn't be such a bad idea if only Blaise didn't have to accompany his father somewhere and Pansy choosing this day to be more than annoying. As for Crabbe and Goyle, oh please. Until now I'm not even so sure if they possess brains for functioning."

"Hmm... That could be quite a problem. Though seriously, Draco. What's stopping you from enjoying yourself outside?"

"Father, I've been to every *inch* of the Underworld, despite its' size-"

"That is not what I meant by 'outside', Draco." Lucius smirked.

"Then what?"

"Why don't you try something new? Let's say, the Human world." At once, Lucius saw Draco's face lit up in rare excitement. "I figured you haven't been there yet but since you are nearly of age anyway..."

"Thank you, father." Draco genuinely smiled and stood up from his position for the past 3 hours on his favorite green couch. "You won't be disappointed with your decision."

With that, he left and closed the large oak door with a resounding bang.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Wormtail, is Nagini safe within the premises of the castle?" a smooth, deep voice echoed within the huge, brilliant throne room. 

        A stout man barely managing not to trip on his robes stepped forward, sweating and stuttering nervously. "Y-yes, my Lord. She just c-came back from her d-daily trip to the F-forbidden forest." 

        In truth, the person who this man cannot meet straight in the eye was merely a boy and more accurately, a very young man in his teens. Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he would prefer to be called, was the son of the late Overlord Riddle who ruled as King of kings. He was deemed strongest however Tom despised his father's weaknesses towards the people, especially the suffering, therefore being the cause of his death when a prisoner who he rescued by excusing from execution escaped the dungeons and assassinated him in the dead of the night. The man was already deranged to begin with and dangerous, and Tom heavily considered his father's death as a humiliation to their clan. He then vowed that he would rule the lands with the people's fear as much as possible and those who didn't proclaim to serve him till death would be sentenced to severe torture. Every human were so scared to even think of straying in their loyalties and those who marveled and respected him because of his authority and power became his knights called Death Eaters.

        Voldemort rose and called for his pet basilisk in paseltongue. _~Nagini~_ All at once, anther hiss answered him.

_~My Lord? ~_

_~It is time. I want you to search for MY destined and come back to me when you have found him. ~_

_~Yesss, master...~_

_~And I mean come back IMMEDIATELY. ~_

_~As you wish. ~_

"Not your destined my lord." A voice belonging to a woman spoke. Red eyes flashed dangerously towards the source and scowled.

"Seer, NEVER again eavesdrop unnecessarily, though speech or not, or I WILL have your head." 

"... Pardon my actions, my lord. It will not happen again."

"You'd better make sure. As for your previous comment, whoever was prophesized to become my supposed destined will BE MINE. I will make sure of it."

"Yes, my lord. Let's just hope so..."

"Hope? There is no need for such. I know the prophecy well from my childhood years and if there would be anyone or anything to stand in my way then I'll destroy it. Is that understood? Never question me again. Remember that the only reason you remain alive is because of my mother."

"...Of course, Lord Voldemort." A troubled look passed on the woman's hidden face within the thick layers of robes and hoods. 

[Flashback 12 years ago]

_        When the Time comes, the mighty Serpent would find its' match in the skies but Time would be short and the mighty Serpent would find adversary in the skies. In the End, the story is veiled from Prophecy's sight bar the holder of the Quills_

[End of Flashback]

Seer sighed. Regardless, hoping would be the best for now...

TBC

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

1- Black magical horses used my creatures of the dark; doesn't touch the ground however, does not have the ability to fly; black flames surrounds hooves and makes up hair and tail


End file.
